Power Rangers Aces
Power Rangers Aces is a series created by Zjzr. It is a tennis-themed Power Rangers fan fiction, with its characters based on well know tennis personalities. It is currently published in Rangerboard and Rangercrew's fan fiction subforums, and also in the episode pages of this wiki. It is also currently published in FanFiction.net. Plot In a faraway galaxy called Ketrac, planets play the game of tennis as a way of life, with matters being settled in Ad Duels, where the winner gets the advantage they want. The Seed Core is said to maintain the balance of tennis aura in the galaxy, and at the wrong hands the galaxy would be in ruins. Those two powers are the ones an evil tyrant named Don Skeletoni Mafioso wanted to grab, and with his Fautissimo Armada, he went on a conquest to capture players, forcing them in Dread Duels - Ad Duels in which the player loses freedom against an armada member if they lose, and become the armada's puppet. However, five elite tennis warriors who possess the Ace Aura lead a rebellion against the armada, until the Don and the armada escaped, threatening to invade another galaxy instead. The leader of the rebellion, Laverus Rocket, followed the armada on Earth and managed to get there first, staying there to scout for possible tennis players that possess the Ace Aura, while also playing tennis along the way. As long time has passed and the armada finally arrived on Earth, but the new generation of tennis warriors emerged - the Ace Rangers! Characters Ace Rangers Veteran Ace Rangers Allies * Players Academy on Tour students * * * * * * * * * * * Others * * * * * * Supporting * * * * Faultissimo Armada The Don * Generals * * * * * Journeymen * * * * * Grunts * Arsenal Morphers *Ace Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Match Medals Weapons Individual and Team Weapons *Court Xrosser ** Giga Staff ***Slick Staff ***Giga Gloves ** Boom Hammer ***Handy Hammer ***Boom Blaster **Sling Slasher Sidearms *Razor Racket Zords :Legend: ◆ piloted zord * Grand Slam Megazord ** Ram Ace Zord ** Stingray Ace Zord ** Hammerhead Ace Zord ** Chameleon Ace Zord ** Leopard Ace Zord Episodes Each episode in the series is called a "Game". Each story arc is a called a "Set", although a new "Set" does not restart the "Game" count. #'Game 1: Rocket to Earth' #'Game 2: Second Serve' #'Game 3: The New Balls' #'Game 4: Big Time Play' #'Game 5: Some Assembly Required' #'Game 6: Clashing Styles' #'Game 7: Time Violation' #'Game 8: Clouding Around' Trivia *The five main rangers are based on Roger Federer, Novak Djokovic, Andy Murray (comprising three of the Big Four), Serena Williams and Maria Sharapova. Those five are currently the most accomplished group of players on singles in the current era. External links * Power Rangers Aces on Rangerboard * Power Rangers Aces on Rangercrew * Power Rangers Aces on FanFiction.net Category:Zjzr